The King and his little girl
by dramioneshipper
Summary: A mother tells her daughter a story...about a King and his little girl. There are no quotations around the dialogue of the mother and the girl...thats DELIBERATE.


Daughter of a Death Eater…

Mummy, Mummy, tell me a story!

I'll tell you a story, honey, I'll tell you. There once was a girl…she was a very young girl. She wasn't even one year old.

Not even one year old? Mummy, that's tiny!

Yes honey, she was tiny. She was so small they didn't think she would survive at first. She was the daughter of a great Fighting King and the most beautiful woman, so they named her…what did you think they named her, poppet?

Hermione, Mummy. Because that's Helen's daughter!

That's right, baby. They named her Hermione. She was a beautiful little girl too, and the King was very proud of her. She was her heir. Now, normally, an heir is a boy. He is supposed to carry the family name to the next generation. But the King did not think like that. He only saw his little girl and how she would become powerful one day.

Powerful, Mummy?

Yes, dearie. Very powerful. So powerful, that she was in danger. People who were afraid of the King captured the little girl, and killed her mother.

"_Get the girl! Keep her alive, but get her at all costs!" shouted a voice among many as the men entered the beautiful mansion._

_Ophelia, beautiful but scared, appeared at the top of the staircase._

"_What are you doing? Why are you here?" She cried._

"_Move woman, we only want the girl." Said a man, going up the staircase._

"_NO! You can't, I won't let you have my baby!" She tried to fight the men, biting and kicking, but they had wands, and she didn't have hers._

_A simple Avada Kedavra did the trick._

The King came back to his home, seeing it broken and vandalized. His wife lay on the staircase, blank eyes looking upwards. His little girl was gone.

What did the King do?

He gave up. He gave up on love because it hurt too much. He became someone else, a King of Darkness. He hurt others because it hurt inside. He killed others because he was dead inside.

And the little girl? What happened to her? Was she killed too?

No. The little girl grew up, facing the same challenges as normal kids face. She was a happy child, and she did not pause to think about the fact that her parents looked nothing like her…and acted nothing like her. In her eleventh year, she got accepted to a very special school. You know what that is, honey?

Hogwarts? It was there at that time?

Oh, honey, it wasn't a long time ago.

But we don't have Kings now, mummy.

Yes we do, sweetie, but you have to look closely inside a man's heart before you can call him a King.

So what happened next, Mummy?

Well, the little girl went to school and made friends…and enemies. She had many adventures, and fought against the King. But she didn't know she was his little girl. When the little girl was not so little anymore, she swore her allegiance to the people who had kidnapped her. Only, she didn't know. She thought she was a muggleborn, but she was not. No one ever told her from that side.

How did she find out? Did she find out?

Well, you see, she fell in love. But not with someone of the group she was in. She fell in love with one of the King's soldiers.

Did he love her back, Mummy?

Yes, he did. They loved each other so much, that they were both willing to betray their cause for each others. They didn't, though. They met before battles, always thinking that it might be their last night together.

_Draco Malfoy looked up at the stars…she would be here. She never missed a meeting, and this was going to be no small fight…It was going to be a full scale battle, and they both might die._

"_Draco…"he heard someone whisper next to his ear._

_He turned around to find a laughing young woman._

"_You've improved your stealth skills, haven't you?" He smiled at the beauty that stood before him…No one knew it, but she was his, and his alone, just like he was hers._

"_Draco…do you think that we might die tomorrow?" She looked at the stars as well, hoping to find some consolation…_

"_Hermione, you know we might. We might every time." But he didn't want to believe it. He wanted them to be together for ever, alive._

"_Draco, I want you to promise me."_

"_Anything, Hermione, anything." He looked into her eyes, the eyes he loved so much._

"_Promise me that our love will remain eternal, no matter what happens. Even if one of us dies, or both of us, I want our love to survive._

"_How do we do that?"_

"_You wish upon a star…"_

And then, Mummy, what happened?

Well, the little girl, who was not so little anymore as I told you…

You can keep calling her the little girl, Mummy. I like her that way.

I like her that way too. So, the little girl was brought before the King. He shouted words of hate at her, and she sat in silence and avoided his gaze.

"_Look at me, girl, when I'm talking to you!"_

_Hermione raised her eyes towards Voldemort. His sneer seemed to decompose as she looked into his eyes._

"_Hermione…"He whispered._

"_Yes."_

_He stood up and ran a finger alongside her cheek._

"_You're my Hermione…My daughter…" He kissed her on the forehead. Slowly, all the people in the circle watched the Dark Leader's eyes turn blue and in a normal shape, dark hair streaked with grey grew on his head, and his handsome features reappeared. The Dark Mark faded on every arm. And Hermione understood._

"_Daddy…"_

And so, the King of Darkness became the King of Nothing. He wanted nothing more than his little girl, and he had found her.

What about the man she fell in love with?

They got married, and had a beautiful little girl of their own.

What did they name her, Mummy?

Ophelia.

Why, Mummy, that's my name too!

**Just a little ramble…**


End file.
